


FIRST LOVE | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Long time no see."The piano was Dahyun's first love, but Momo was the biggest.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	FIRST LOVE | DAHMO

It had been a while, too long to be exact. Her family had a hard time reaching out to her, her friends thought she would never come back. They wanted to be sympathetic, stand by her through the difficult times, but they wouldn't understand.

No one would.

That's why she left. She was the one to deal with it, away from everyone, away from every little thing that reminded her of the past. And even if everyone said she left to run away from her problems, she just pushed herself away from her past life. Anything to help the pain, just a little bit.

Today, Dahyun was finally back. She wasn't okay, of course not. The pain hadn't gone away, it probably never will. But she was back. Back to the country, back to her hometown, back to the familiar neighborhood. In her hand was a suitcase, it didn't have much, only a few black tops and jeans, her favorite hoodie, and a beanie.

Her eyes glistened as she looked up from the ground. She could feel like being suffocated by only facing the building, by only breathing in the smell of burned wood and wires. It all brought back the memories, the ones Dahyun desperately wanted to free herself from.

That moment she realized they wouldn't, no matter how long she was gone the memories would always be there.

It took all of her strength to push open the door, to step a foot in the destroyed apartment. The floor creaked, Dahyun laughed at how much she wanted their house to have wooden floors.

_"It's for the aesthetic!" the blonde whined "We had wooden floors in my family house, it's great. Please, let's pick this one!"_

The house was how Dahyun left it, half burned, destroyed. The pans were still on the stove, some of their pictures still on the fridge, her favorite blanket still on the couch. The television, the melted candles on the table. Everything was there. Even the the bits of the ceiling on the hallway to their the back rooms were where they had fallen after the fire spread out, where they had trapped Dahyun's love. The love of her life.

Momo.

The reason Dahyun had to leave the country as she felt overwhelmed whenever she wasn't around, whenever she reminded herself she hadn't made it because the fire from the fire place in her office spread to quickly. Dahyun didn't know what went wrong, how Momo didn't manage to get off her office fast enough and walk to the other side of the house where the blonde waited so they could escape. Dahyun didn't know how the ceiling collapsed on top of Momo's slim body as she ran through the hallway. She didn't know why Momo had shouted at her to leave.

_"You need to leave!" the fire was spreading quickly, Momo could feel it coming as she breathed heavily, the pain of her_ _broken_ _bones yet to be felt because of the adrenaline "I'll get out of here in just one second. Just call the fire department."_

Dahyun didn't know why she believed Momo, she didn't know why she didn't run to pull her out. Dahyun didn't know why she just stood outside, waiting for her to come out alive with the biggest smile on her face like she always did when time were tough.

The memories were back and the blonde dropped her bag to the floor. She forced her gaze away, around the rest of the living room as she stood still. She didn't want to feel any more pain.

It was inevitable, she thought to herself as she walked further into the room, the large instrument by the wall suddenly pulling her near. Calling her. Luring her to sit by it, press it's keys, get lost in it's melody.

The piano was Dahyun's first love. The piano taught Dahyun how to dream.

_"I didn't know you played the piano," her coworker spoke, having just assisted a customers with_ _buying_ _vinyl discs of some old group she didn't_ _really_ _care about "You're very talented."_

_Dahyun blushed, of course. She wasn't used to hearing compliments, she had a_ _hard_ _time accepting them. But how_ _could_ _she not believe Hirai Momo? The most talented and kind person she had ever met. The woman she had been stealing glances_ _of_ _the past year she had been working in the music shop_ _of_ _her uncle's._

_"Thank you," she hit another key, her soft_ _voice_ _was so in tune with the_ _melody_ _of the piano that Momo thought she_ _would never grow tired of listening to her "_ _I've been playing since I was seven."_

Through the piano, Dahyun's dream had turned into a reality. Her dream of being happy with who she truly was, of being helplessly in love with someone that was down to spend all day talking about music, being proud of her accomplishments rather than brushing them off.

The piano had brought her Momo,

And Momo, happiness.

"Long time no see." Dahyun could still remember how long it took to convince her mother to move the piano from their family home to her own, the one she shared with Momo and would spend all day and all night in, creating tunes that attempted to display her feelings.

She sat down, the fire didn't damage the instrument that much. Her fingers came to press on the keys, making her mind travel back in time, lose herself in the past.

_"You should come to bed," Momo's bed hair was cute, Dahyun thought, as the woman came_ _out_ _of their room once she realized it had been long since they were close to each other "It's late and I want to cuddle."_

_Dahyun giggled, pen between her finger while she brainstormed. Writing_ _was_ _her passion, composing was her life, yet being with Momo was something_ _more_ _than_ _that_ _. Everything that had to do_ _with_ _her was the younger's first priority._

_"You're_ _right_ _, baby," she_ _pushed_ _herself up, hands finding_ _their_ _way on Momo's face as she kissed her softly "Let's go."_

Dahyun couldn't help herself, her fingers automatically moved over the keys to play the very familiar song. The song she had written for Momo as an anniversary gift. The song she had skipped many hours of sleep to finish, just to see the glow in Momo's eyes as she listened to it. Just to be the one to dry her tears of joy and hold her tight as she cried and thanked her.

Dahyun couldn't help herself, she had to sing along. Even if the piano was out of tune. It had been a while since she last used it. It had been a while since she last willingly brought all her memories with Momo back in her mind.

Suddenly, as she sang out her feelings, Dahyun didn't care about having to face the memories anymore. She didn't care to push them away with whatever way she could. Dahyun didn't mind reminding herself of those big, brown eyes that always looked at her in admiration.

The piano was Dahyun's first love, but Momo was the biggest.


End file.
